Eagle Lake
by HeartlandLB
Summary: Alternate ending to episode 513, "Aftermath". Ty took Amy with him to Eagle Lake and their lives were changed forever.


The trip up to Eagle Lake had been long and somber. Traveling on the Norton had made it virtually impossible to talk. Amy knew Ty was struggling with the loss of his dad and how to come to terms with the kind of man Brad had been. She knew he worried about being like him, but Amy knew Ty was nothing like his father. He was kind and generous and had a big heart. He would never cheat or steal or walk out and leave his family.

Ty was concerned about showing his emotions, especially around Amy. He was afraid to let her see the vulnerable side of him, even though he knew she would never make fun of him. He knew she loved him, but somehow he felt he needed to be strong and in control, not letting her see him weak or fall apart. What if he did? Would she think any less of him?

The lake and surrounding area was beautiful. Amy had never been there before, and when they reached the spot where Ty's family had camped so many years before, she could see the effect it had on him. He busied himself making a campfire and setting up the tent, not saying a word. Finally, after they'd eaten and were sitting by the fire, she asked him about his family vacation and what he remembered.

At first he was hesitant to talk about it, but she was patient, and slowly he began to recall the best memories he had of spending three days as a family at Eagle Lake. He laughed at some memories and got angry at others, and then he broke down and cried. She didn't say a word, simply reaching over and taking his hand, letting him know she was there.

Ty turned to her, seeing the love and understanding in her eyes. He knew she understood, losing her mom at such a young age. He buried his head in the nape of her neck and let the tears flow, finally realizing it was okay for him to let her see him this way. She loved him. His night was spent in her arms, just being close and drawing from her inner strength and the love they shared.

The next morning, he awoke early with the feel of her hair tickling his face. He lay beside her just watching her sleep. She was so beautiful, and it was hard for him not to touch her. After he had moved into Caleb's trailer, they had had more time to themselves and had taken the next step in their relationship. It was new and exciting, and he loved being with her, but he told himself to get up before he wouldn't be able to control himself. He went to move when he heard her voice.

"Ty, are you watching me?" her sleepy voice asked.

Getting caught again, he smiled. "Yes, Amy, but in my defense you look so beautiful in your sleep; it's hard not to." He pulled her close and brushed his lips across hers.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down, deepening the kiss. His body instantly reacted to her touch. He started to pull back, not wanting her to know how she affected him, but she held him tight. Her kiss was needy and hot, and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Amy, we should…" His words were lost as her actions took him to the point of no return. The feel of her hands finding their way under his shirt sent shivers down his spine. He could no longer fight off her advances. There was no denying he wanted her—no, he needed her! He never knew how it felt to be truly loved until Amy.

The smell of coffee woke him this time, causing him to question where he was and if he had been dreaming. Then the sight of the tent sides and the thought of where they were and why came flooding back. But the feeling of total bliss told him he wasn't dreaming about that part.

Slipping on his boxers, he made his way out of the tent. He stopped to stare at Amy, who was only wearing his shirt as she made breakfast. He walked up behind her and nuzzled his face into her neck, planting kisses up to her ear lobe and making her squirm.

"Ty, stop. You're going to ruin the eggs." But her eyes gleamed and her face was flushed.

He stopped and backed away, leaving her with a perplexed look on her face. "You told me to stop, and by the way, I need my shirt back."

Amy put down the pan and turned toward him. A wicked grin on her face, she pulled his shirt over her head, handing it to him. Ty's jaw dropped, his eyes taking in every inch of her. God, she was beautiful. He dropped the shirt and walked over to her, planting a kiss on her lips before throwing her over his shoulder and running toward the lake. 'Who needs breakfast?" he said as he jumped into the lake with a kicking and screaming Amy.

She didn't come up right away, and Ty was beginning to panic when he felt her hands on his boxers. Pulling him down, she swiftly remove them and came up proudly displaying them before throwing them up on the shore.

"Now things are even." She smiled, swimming away from him. They played in the water until her teeth were chattering and her lips blue. Ty decided it was time to get out and warm up. He grabbed his boxers and jeans and came back with Amy's sweats and a blanket, wrapping her in it, and making her sit by the fire while he finished making breakfast. They enjoyed the food and the beauty surrounding them until they both knew it was time for Ty to do what he had come to do.

Amy ask if he wanted her there. He grabbed her hand and nodded. Retrieving the urn from the Norton's saddle bag, they walked hand in hand up to the spot where Ty and his dad had stood many years before. He was quiet for a few minutes before he spoke.

"I wish I had had the chance to talk with my dad one last time. Maybe I could have understood why he did the things he did." He opened the urn and said, "Goodbye, Dad." He released the ashes over the lake before pulling Amy to his side.

They stood silently for a while until Amy stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "You okay?"

He nodded. "Yes, thank you for being here with me, and for understanding."

"I will always be here for you. I love you, Ty."

He nodded. "I know, Amy. I love you too." They made their way back down the steep incline and back to camp. Ty put more logs on the fire and brought out a blanket for them to sit on. They sat together, not saying much but enjoying the view and each other. Amy cuddled up to his side, making sure he knew he was loved.

Before they knew it, the sun was setting. The rumble of Amy's stomach made Ty realize how hungry he was; they hadn't eaten since breakfast. They enjoyed roasting hot dogs and then marshmallows, eating way too many of them.

Amy yawed. She was tired and getting cold from the night chill. "I'm going to get ready for bed." She headed for the tent. Ty sat by the fire a little longer, the events of the day filling his mind. His dad was gone, and there was nothing he could do about it but move on. Hearing her voice brought him back to the present.

"Ty, are you coming to bed soon? I'm cold."

He smiled, knowing that Amy was normally cold, so he put out the fire and made his way to the tent. He stripped down to his boxers and crawled into the sleeping bag beside her, expecting her to be in her sweats. But she surprised him; she was naked. His arms instantly wrapped around her and pulled her close. "Amy, no wonder you're cold; where are your sweats?"

Rolling over to face him, she smiled. "There are other ways to get warm beside clothes, Ty." She planted one hell of a kiss on his lips.

His mind went blank, but his body reacted, causing their body temperatures to rise in no time. There were times when Ty wondered if Amy was more woman than he could handle, but he had made up his mind he would keep up with her or die trying.

The next morning, he felt her body shift beside him, waking him just enough to realize she was shaking. He pulled another blanket over them, pulling her in close. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, his warm breath causing her to stir.

"Morning. How about we get dressed and watch the sunrise over the lake?"

Amy snuggled closer to him. "Or we could just stay right here and continue where we left off last night." She brushed her lips against his. He smiled, knowing he could easily agree but also knowing they needed to head for home. He started tickling her sides and told her they needed to get up.

They managed to eat some breakfast and get everything packed and ready to go. They took one last picture of themselves and the beautiful scenery before climbing on the Norton and heading for home. There was no cell signal at Eagle Lake, so they couldn't call to let the family know they were on their way home.

The feel of her arms around his waist and her head resting on his shoulder gave him such an overwhelming feeling of being loved. She had been there for him in his time of grief, so full of understanding. He'd never imagined he would find someone like Amy. She loved him for who he was. He reached a hand down to touch hers.

The loud sound startled him as the logging truck came barreling around the curve straight toward them, kicking up so much dust that Ty couldn't see. He hit the brakes, trying to avoid hitting the truck. The Norton's brakes gripped so hard, locking up both wheels and sending them into a slide. He yelled at her to jump but felt her arms tighten around him just before the impact.

The force of the impact sent him airborne, tearing the handle bars from his grip. He remembered feeling her arms loosen around him and hearing her scream right before he blacked out.

Amy's body fell forward without Ty there. Her head hit the edge of the trailer as the back wheels pulled the bike under the truck. She felt something warm running down her face, no longer able to feel the lower half of her body as she lost consciousness.

His own injuries were severe, but Ty managed to find her. A faint breath of life was still left in her. He brushed her bloodstained hair off her face. Tears welling up in his eyes.

Her voice was strained as she whispered, "Ty, please don't leave me."

His eyes held her gaze as he spoke to her. "Amy, I will never leave you. I love you."

He held her tight, reassuring her she wasn't alone. He felt each breath she took becoming more labored until her body shuddered with the last. His agony overtook him as his cry broke the silence surrounding them. He buried his face in her hair, weeping uncontrollably.

He drifted in and out of consciousness, the darkness enveloping them. He was consumed by the emptiness that filled his heart. Amy was gone. He'd lost the one true love he'd ever known. He wasn't sure if he heard voices in the distance, but then he heard her voice. His confused eyes searched for her. Then he heard the sound of Jack's voice telling him to hang on; help was coming. Through blurry eyes, he saw Jack and then Amy. He didn't want to live without her.

Then there was the sound of her voice. "Ty, I'm here."

He let go, finally free from the confines of his badly injured body. He rose from the ground and ran toward her.

"Amy!" He scooped her up in his arms and kissed her lips.

Her hands cupped his face, her blue eyes searching his. "Ty, thank you for not leaving me, but you could have lived!"

"No, Amy, I could never live without you. This is where I want to be, with you. I love you."

She sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you too, Ty."

True to his word, Ty never left her side.


End file.
